Wizards In Love
by significant-alliance
Summary: Austin, a Hogwarts student, is more confused than ever. He hasn't seen Ally for a whole year. He misses his best friend, the one who makes him smile, laugh, learn his charms. He's probably in love with her as well. The night before he's supposed to leave for school, he takes the decision to go looking for her. (One-shot based on passages from 'H.P. and the chamber of secrets'.)


**This one-shot is based on two passages from the movie 'Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets'. I watched it again this summer and I came up with this weird idea. Austin and Ally are basically sixteen/seventeen in this story, contrary to Harry & cie, and Austin plays Ron's role and Ally, Harry's. (Although I think Hermione's one fit her better. ;)) I made a few changes but the plot is mostly the same. **

**English isn't my first language (French is) but I hope you won't find too many errors. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Austin  & Ally or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Austin secretly wanted to see Ally for God knows how long. He wanted so bad to talk to her and lost himself into her big brown eyes, while she would tell him about a new charm she was currently learning. He just wanted to touch her, really.

He pictured her for a second with her long dark curls hanging down her back and her timid and adorable smile plastered on her face.

A giant grin reached his lips. That was something he was dying to see again.

He missed her. _So much_. He just wished she could have been aware of that. Throughout the whole year, Austin had written her dozens of letters in his neatest handwriting, counting down the days when he would hold her in his arms again. Of course, she hadn't replied. He didn't understand why, really. Obviously, he knew about the difficult situation she was living in, having to share the house with her awful aunt and uncle, not omitting her stupid cousin. Although, he was pretty sure that it wasn't the reason why she hadn't responded to him.

The blond wizard wasn't mad. Definitely not. That was something he wasn't _even_ thinking to be. How could he have been angry with such a beautiful girl, who had the most genuine smile in the whole world? He could _not_. Her ignorance just upset him a little, making him a bit more whiner than usual. His poor parents were starting to complain about his cranky attitude, though knew more than anything that a specific brunette was the cause of his bad behavior.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth. By tomorrow, he would start another year at Hogwarts, surrounded by his other friends but probably not by his adorable best friend. (Crush as well.) Did she give up on school ? _No_ , he reminded himself. _Ally loves school._

Later that night, while packing his belongings, he came up with an idea. A very risky one, but he couldn't care less anyways. He would do anything for the girl. _His_ girl.

* * *

The Flying Ford Anglia couldn't pass unnoticed in the streets of Little Whinging, with all the lights on. Of course, Austin knew it had the ability to become invisible but owing to the pitch blackness of the night, he was pretty convinced that no one would look at the sky at three _in the morning_.

Though he also knew that his dad would kill him if some muggles could see the magical car. Intensively focusing on the way before his eyes, he scanned the large area of small neighborhoods, in the hope of seeing Ally's house appear. He wasn't so sure of how it looked like, but Ally had described it quite well during one of their lunches. Otherwise, he could always take a look at her address, kept safe in his back pocket.

Austin was exhausted but despite his lack of sleep, he was also eager to see the beautiful shade of Ally's brown eyes and her tiny pouty lips that he had planned to taste as well, sooner or later. He couldn't wait any longer. His desire for her had been consuming him every single day. He doubted about her, feeling the same way, but no matter how things would go, he wasn't one to give up this easily. He was definitely going to try.

After what seemed like an eternity, he caught a glimpse of the street's name, the sign hid in the shadow. _Privet Drive._ He _nearly_ squealed, like a _freaking_ teenage girl, so much happier in a matter of seconds, and forcefully depressed the accelerator pedal, knowing that the girl of his dreams was peacefully sleeping in her room, at a few feet from his emplacement.

"Here I am, baby!" He exclaimed on a cheery tone.

A couple of minutes later, he pulled up the blue car beside Ally's window, or at least what he assumed to be hers, and tried to maintain the Ford steady enough to knock on the glass. He perceived, an horrified expression on the face, some metallic bars covering her entire pane. These monsters had attempted to lock her in!

"Austin, what are you doing here?" A high-pitched voice that he knew all too well interrupted his action abruptly.

A skinny silhouette suddenly emerged from the darkness and Austin couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Ally!"

"But-" She objected, seemingly confused.

"I'm here to save you, duh! Hurry up!"

While she was probably packing her things and making sure that she had everything, Austin was trying to come up with an idea to pull her out of this hell. In the mess that his father left in the old automobile, he found not much than a few charm books, some pens, and the most curious thing ever, a big hook.

"Ally!" He called out, making an effort to catch her attention. "I can't find something to get you out of here!"

The locked girl visibly gulped, scared to death to stay in this house forever. The blond boy gave her a weak smile, trying to cheer her up. There was no way she would spend her year in this horrible room. He was certainly _not_ going to leave her after all the things he had been through in order to come here.

"Wait! What did you find exactly?" She suddenly asked.

Austin threw a glance at the hook again, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Charm books, pens and... a hook."

Ally surprisingly gasped but let a smile form on her lips. _God_ , thought the teenager, _her smile is going to kill me._

"You're such an idiot sometimes." She murmured, amused.

He feigned hurt but eventually grinned when he saw her doing it as well. She was still kinda cute, even when she seemed to enjoy mocking him.

"The hook! Use that hook to pull off the bars!"

He wished to be a little smarter at times, especially in this type of case. Ally was locked up in her own room, inwardly panicking without a doubt, and his stupid brain couldn't let him figure out what to do. He felt useless at this moment, being the one to _save_ her, yet having no clue how to do so. He nervously chuckled running a hand through his disheveled hair and put a cheeky yet embarrassing smile on his face. Could this have been more awkward?

"I knew that." Austin tried to bravely say but it came out more like a whisper. Ally rapidly told him to find a rope in the disorder to hang it on the hook and after a few more moments, he finally got a grip on the said object at the very back of the car. His best friend was looking at him the whole time as he messily tried to adjust the two things together. He could easily tell that she was silently laughing at him but he did his best to ignore it focusing on hanging the hook on a random bar.

"Are you ready, Als?" He questioned her when he managed to get it right.

"As ready as I ever will be."

"Okay, you'd better stand back then."

The young man softly grinned at her, the corners of his lips turning tiredly upwards. He felt exhausted, his sore muscles reminding him of that, and just wanted to get out of here, to get _h_ _er_ out of here, as fast as possible. Firmly, he took the steering steel between his palms, threw another gaze at the beautiful girl shinning in the moonlight and without further ado, pressed the gas rather vigorously with his foot. The car jumped forwards as anticipated and Austin stepped one more time on the pedal, increasing the speed.

He only realized that the bars had fallen when he turned to see Ally, an horrified expression on her face. At first, he thought that it was only the very loud noise that had startled her but the mask of pure shock spreading over her features, told him otherwise.

"They're coming!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, already arming her trunk at him, practically hurling it at his head. He struggled with the luggage a few seconds before managing to put it on the back seat while Ally was already trying to reach the vehicle window. At this precise moment, Vernon Dursley barged into the room with his wife and their only egoistic child, furiously looking at the brunette before him, currently holding Austin's hand.

"Come on, Ally! Hurry up!" The blond boy urged her, seeing Vernon speed up behind her back. _She wasn't going to make it,_ he found himself thinking, losing all kinds of hope.

"Petunia, she's escaping!"

Dursley stepped forwards, reaching Ally's ankle and brutally catching it, as he attempted to pull her back in the room.

"Get off!" Ally cried, gripping Austin's arm who was having difficult to pull her in. Fear was slowly consuming him as he saw the panicked face of his favorite brunette.

"Oh no, you aren't going to that bloody stupid school!" Vernon's hold brutally tightened around Ally's leg, resulting in a scream from the poor girl. Austin's jaw fiercely clenched, anger pulsing in his veins.

"The hell she isn't!" Austin added, a hard look in his eyes, yet desperate to get Ally in the car. Giving up was definitely not an option. Meeting Dursley's angry gaze, he took a deep breath and with all the power he had, abruptly tugged at her wrists, sending her land face forward with a squeal on the seat. Somehow, she managed to rest her head straight on his lap but despite the tingling sensation, Austin chose to ignore it for the moment. He hit the gas violently, giving a last glance at the small house behind us.

The unique shout they heard before taking off, was Vernon's strangled one, who was falling straight out the window.

* * *

Afterwards, an awkward silence filled the car for a couple of minutes as Ally sat up, sadly retreating herself from his lap. He weakly hid his disappointment. Austin couldn't take it anymore. The more he would wait, the less he'd get the chance to confess his feelings. He practically slammed the brake pedal, turned to face her in a record time and engulfed her little frame within his arms, inhaling deeply her marvelous scent.

"Thank God you're okay. I was so worried about you." He softly mumbled in her dark hair. Ally gladly returned the embrace, probably feeling more secure now that she was with him. She broke the contact too soon to Austin's liking. He almost groaned, hating that he'd been away from her for a whole year, and only got a one minute long hug. He wanted _more._ A whole lot more.

"Ally, I know that you might be a bit freaked out and I swear, I don't want to scare you more than you already are but I... I'd really like to... I wish that I..."

 _Oh, what the hell._

Austin finally crashed his lips on hers, devouring her whole mouth hungrily. He couldn't wait any longer. A warm feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as the sweet taste of Ally's lips lingered more on his own. The petite girl only took a short moment to register what was currently happening. Then, with another minute spent leaving open mouth kisses all over her tiny neck, Austin discovered that happiness truly existed. Ally was _his._ His own happiness.

Let's just say they had trouble focusing on the road the entire trip to his house.

* * *

Austin tenderly squeezed Ally's palm in his own, feeling used to the tons of butterflies that erupted in his stomach. Ally smiled back, giving him a loving glance under her eyelashes. He found it hard to resist the urge of taking her rosy cheeks between his hands and kissing her cute and small upturned nose. Instead, he gently pecked the side of her head, careful to avoid dragging too much attention on them. He knew Ally liked a quiet dinner better. They were presently seated in the Great Hall, enjoying a nice meal, after the long and stressful day the two had spent. (For the most part.) He expected his official girlfriend to be much of a talker but she simply seemed too tired to do that tonight. Some students were curiously eyeing them, probably wondering about the state of their relationship but they didn't feel like explaining it to everyone. They would figure it out on their own, sooner or later.

"Austin, is that your owl?" Someone suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Confused, the wizard turned around and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he caught a sight of Hearl, his embarrassing owl. It was flying in their direction, progressively losing his height as it arrived at his seat. All of a sudden, when it was supposed to land softly, the bird literally crashed himself on the table, sending food and dishes sliding across it and creating a huge mess. Students instantly started to laugh.

Austin groaned and deeply signed, while grabbing the red envelope out of the bird's beak.

"This bird is a mess."

He took a closer look at the top of the wrapper and inwardly cursed at the sign.

"Oh no."

"Look everyone, Moon's got himself a Howler." The laughter resumed with greater intensity at Gavin's remark, although Austin was too terrified to care.

"You'd better open it, Austin." Dez, one of his greatest friends, advised with prudence. "It'll be worse if you don't. My grant sent me one once and I ignored it... It was horrible."

Austin didn't seem more reassured by the ginger-haired boy's advice. He slowly gulped and with as much caution as possible, unsealed the envelop prudently.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

Her mother's voice, amplified at a very high volume, reverberated through the vast room. He nearly jumped in his chair, startled by her angry tone and dropped the paper quickly.

"How dare you steal that car?! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of the line we'll bring you straight home!"

Absolutely petrified, Austin could only nod his head repeatedly, as if her mom was really standing in front of him. In fact, the red wrapper pretty much resembled a big mouth with frightening teeth... No one dared to speak, too shocked to murmur a word.

"Oh, and Ally, dear, congratulations on making this little idiot your boyfriend, Mike and I are so proud! This boy sure requests a lot of attention..."

This time, everyone's head pivoted to stare at a surprised Ally who was desperately attempting to make herself disappear. She turned as red as a tomato and threw a glance at her said boyfriend, who was blushing crimson as well. Meanwhile, the letter childishly blew a raspberry and teared itself to shreds; the new couple couldn't care less. Ally eventually chose to bury her head in the crook of Austin's neck, purposely avoiding all the gazes, but that appeared to make only things worse. A few wizards gasped, unaccustomed to the vision taking place before their eyes.

"Moon's got himself a _girlfriend_?" Gavin Young spoke again, this time completely bewildered by this discovering.

"You'd better keep her, Austin." Dez concluded, winking knowingly at him.

As if he had a choice... From now on, his parents were counting on _her_ to look after _him_.

But even though he truly had to choose, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Good enough for you? I'm sorry if it didn't reach your expectations. The ending was also a bit rushed. Some constructive criticism would be very appreciated to improve my writing. :) A simple review makes my day though... Anyway, thanks for reading this one-shot!**


End file.
